


Every Story Becomes A Legend

by CallmeFred



Category: Brave (2012), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFred/pseuds/CallmeFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond decides her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Story Becomes A Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Brave, they belong to the respective owners; BBC and Pixar. I am not making an profit off of this story, I'm just playing with the characters.
> 
> A/N: I got this idea after watching Brave, and maybe Amy Pond told her little baby girl another story besides about the Last Centurion in A Good Man Goes to War.

Far away in the future on an asteroid base were a new mother and her month old daughter. She had just finished telling her daughter the story about her father, the Last Centurion, but there was another:

"Of course there is another story about a kingdom in the highlands of Scotland. There was a King, a Queen, and their daughter, a princess. They set their daughter to get married, but she didn't want to. She rebelled, and changed her mother into a bear by using magic. Eventually with love, she changed her mother back. They had both changed in their hearts. This story may just be a legend, but legends are lessons, and they ring with truths. Always remember this Melody because you can choose your own fate. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it. Be strong my little one, and always remember me because I love you." the mother kissed her daughter on the forehead. A woman with an eye patch then took Melody away.

As she left the room the baby whimpered and the last thing she heard her mother say was, "Goodbye, Melody," and the woman left the room leaving the poor mother alone crying.

Melody was taken to twentieth century Florida where she was raised to kill someone she didn't even know, as a weapon. She hated her life, absolutely hated it. She was always planning to run, but she had to be big enough to outrun them.

One day, when Melody was seven, shortly after an incident in a warehouse, she decided it was time; time to run away as far as she could to get away from the nightmares and horror. She gathered up all her feelings over the last seven years, went to face the woman of her nightmares, and told her the story her mother had told her.

When she had finished, she added on another sentence, "And this is what I am doing! I'm rebelling and choosing my own fate! I choose to be my own person!" Melody's voice rose as she spoke the last three words. She looked at the woman who had a shocked and horrified look on her face. Melody gave her one last look before clutching her teddy bear and running out the door to find her destiny that was within her.

She made her way to New York City, all one thousand eighty-nine miles where she found her elderly parents. She received a journal from them; inside it in the front cover she wrote the story of her father and the legend of the Scottish kingdom that her mother had told her seven years previously. She stayed with her parents for twenty-six years, then found them again and again and again always running into them finally finding her destiny: To love the man she was once destined to kill and make him better.


End file.
